What Dreams are Made Of
by Alliance Webb
Summary: You ever have a really weird dream and just have to write it down...


What Dreams are Made Of  
  
By Alliance Webb  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her publisher people - and to Warnerbrothers too I think...  
  
disclaimer 2: I don't own any of the "characters" in this story and admit openly and I did not make up the names Julius Caesar, Plutarch, Tybalt or Odysseus on my own.  
  
a/n: Alright, so I had a dream the other day - and it was so weird - but for some reason, I remembered in in really great detail. Of course, the entire dream through the characters were not what I'd see as Harry Potter characters, but they all seemed to fit in perfectly - so I made them the entire way through - I'll have authors notes all the way through with some interesting remarks here and there...  
  
Remus Lupin sat down in his four poster bed and closed his eyes. It had been a great day. A day that he had spent with James. For months he had begun to question his feelings for James, tody only confirmed it. He was officially and madly in love with James Potter. Shaking his head he inhaled deeply. (a/n: I added this in to make the story go, it was not in my dream)  
  
"Arise fair Tybalt, your king calls for your aide," came a too familiar voice. (a/n: at this time, the characters were not Harry Potter characters, but no kidding, I swear the names were these ones)  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Sirius?" Remus looked up.  
  
"Fair friend, speak not to the stars - they answer not," he smiled.  
  
Remus simply looked at Sirius strangely. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Your master, Tybalt, seeks your presence today," Sirius urged.  
  
"Who the hell is Tybalt?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Are you ill, fair Tybalt?" Sirius eyed Remus.  
  
"Alright, Padfoot, the gags up - it's annoying," Remus shook his head. As he did so his eyes caught sight of something - wrong. He was no longer in the Hogwarts castle, he was in a large stone room with only his bed. What had happened. That was not the only thing that was wrong. He eyed Sirius carefully. His clothes - were - weird. "What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" (a/n: I had to add the cute names - but the clothes were in it)  
  
"Too much time has wasted, you must come with me," Sirius pulled Remus out of his bed and lead him down some stairs. As he did so, Remus caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He too was dressed in old English clothes, he wore tights and had a hat on that looked as though it had come out of his Hogwarts: A History book. He tried to protest Sirius's actions but was much weaker than he.  
  
"Odysseus, you have brought Tybalt?" he heard James's voice and looked up immediately. His head began to spin as he felt himself pulled in many directions. Suddenly, a new memory replaced his old one, he was drawn in. He looked at James and bowed. (a/n: Yes, this was in the dream too - rather weird - just kinda snapped everything right...)  
  
"Great Caesar, I have come," he smiled.  
  
James looked at Remus with love and adoration. Remus watched as Sirius lit and began to smoke a cigarette.  
  
"Odysseus, would you please?" James shook his head and watched as Sirius nodded then swallowed his cigarette. (a/n: this part is something I saw some guy do on some show I think it's called "Cowboy BeeBop" but I guess I just had to dream about it. Also, at this point, the cigarette was vital because of what's to come.) "I have brought you here to tell you that I am dying," he said frankly.  
  
The two just stared at him in shock.  
  
"I wish I were lying," he sighed. "My kingdom will pass to you, those I chose, when I am taken by this cancer in the lungs," he stated somberly. He then fell to his knees in a coughing fit.  
  
"Julius!" Remus fell to his side.  
  
"Do not try to prolong my time here, my Tybalt. I am meant to die, so it will be," he said.  
  
As he said this Peter walked in and helped James to his feet. He escorted him to his chambers to rest.  
  
"Such ill news," Sirius shook his head and walked out of the room lighting another cigarette. (a/n: You see, ultimately I guess it was Odysseus's fault Caesar's dying, which will explain polite behavior on behalf of an otherwise unpolite person.)  
  
"Ill indeed," came another voice as Severus Snape walked into the room. (a/n: and all the Snape lovers like myself throw their hands in the air and go wild!)  
  
"Plutarch," Remus hissed and drew his sword. "You have no business being here," he said, his face wet. "Julius has no need for you!"  
  
"I am not here for him," he said, pushing Remus's sword aside. "I am here because you need someone," he nodded. "You love him, that is clear, it will not be easy," Severus said.  
  
"I don't need you," Remus cried.  
  
Severus did not speak but pulled Remus into his body and held him in a firm and loving embrace. (a/n: And all the Snape lovers like myself throw peanuts at me for dragging his terribly out of character.)  
  
Remus was too weak to fight, instead he melted into Severus's warm body and felt an unsurpassed peace in his arms. This remained until Remus finally looked up at Severus with his tear streaked face and spoke. "Thank you," was all he said before turning and walking away.  
  
Remus found himself sitting up in bed that night, unable to sleep. He was too worried about his beloved Julius to think of sleep.  
  
As he sat up Peter walked in looked at the floor. "So fall Caesar," he sighed then walked out. (a/n: I've no idea why this part was in there - but it was - and no - it wasn't Peter - but he fits in so well.)  
  
Remus's face fell into his hands as tears formed in his eyes. He felt so empty, so horrible. He was lost and confused. He then remembered what it had like being the arms of Plutarch and stood to search for him. He walked around the castle in a daze then found himself in the room of Sirius. "Odysseus, where be Plutarch?" he said distantly.  
  
"Care not of Plutarch, succumb not to his poison words, lay here instead and Odysseus will comfort you," Sirius replied holding out his hand. (a/n: this is where the Harry Potter characters actually came into effect - I don't know how I guessed it or what - because it wasn't the actors - but it just looked so much like it should be Sirius and Remus {yes, oddly enough, Remus was Orlando Bloom - don't know where that came from})  
  
Confused and lost, Remus took his hand, wanting to search no longer for comfort if he had found someone willing to give it. He lay in bed next to Sirius and fall asleep.  
  
"Sleep, fair Tybalt. Fair Tybalt, sleep," Sirius whispered and kissed Remus's forehead. (a/n: almost seems like someone likes him in a creepy way - oh well - dream switched gears at this point.)  
  
"Unhand him you imp!" Remus woke to the sound of Severus's voice. He sat up to see the two dueling with their swords. (a/n: really, anyone should pay money to see Alan Rickman dueling someone who's not Gary Oldman but looks like a Sirius with a sword...)  
  
"Odysseus, Plutarch, what is the meaning of this?" Remus shouted.  
  
"Fair Tybalt, your mind has been deceived by thine old friend, here am I to rescue you," Severus spoke.  
  
"His words are not true, do not succumb to his poisoned words," Sirius defended.  
  
"Shall it not be I to decide my fate?" Remus questioned as they both withdrew their swords.  
  
"Then speak!" they said.  
  
"Here lies Caesar, his tomb is here. I will remain with him. Dear Plutarch, 'tis not that I love you less, but rather love I Caesar more," he spoke. (a/n: now, I admit, that part wasn't in the dream - that's just one of my favorite parts from William Shakespear's Julius Caesar.)  
  
"You heard him speak - be gone!" Sirius scolded triumphantly.  
  
"Sown have you a dragon's tooth," Severus scowled and ran off. (a/n: not in dream but read somewhere that that means starting a war due to ancient folk lore that if a dragon's tooth touched the ground a band of blood warriors would sprout from the earth.)  
  
"My love, you be with me," Sirius smiled and walked to Remus.  
  
"Naught with you, with Caesar," he sighed.  
  
Without so much as one minute, Severus returned with an army. "Prepare to die, I fight for Tybalt!" he shouted.  
  
"As do I!" Sirius stated and an army suddenly appeared behind him.  
  
"As do I!" the ghost of James appeared. (a/n: don't ask - I don't know.)  
  
"Fine then, take him!" Severus and Sirius shouted and the armies began to fight. (a/n: guess they really didn't like Orlando that much...)  
  
The ghost of James lead Remus far far away from the castle to where they could live happily ever after together.  
  
The armies fought until the only two standing were Severus and Sirius.  
  
"Good fight, my friend," Severus walked up to Sirius and shook his hand.  
  
"You as well," Sirius smiled as Severus pushed him onto the bed and began to make out with him. (a/n: again, don't ask - please!)  
  
Remus woke up with a start. He blinked his eyes and stared into the empty space in front of him. He sat up to find himself in his four poster bed back at Hogwarts. He had fallen asleep - it was all a dream. He took a deep breath then moved to get out of his bed. He stopped immediately when he saw Sirius Black and Severus Snape making out feverishly in the bed next to him. (a/n: I added this part - it actually ended in the last paragraph - but I just had to add this part - I thought of it and it was too funny to let it be.)  
  
a/n: Well, I hope you liked my "special" account of my recent dream... I don't care if you don't review - but they're always nice...  
  
a/n: If you've had a strange dream like this - and you feel like writing it down (note, all of the characters should be replaced by Harry Potter characters) I'm thinking about making a "dream diary" that I can throw together that will be by a lot of different authors but under one name. If you've got any - get in touch with me (I'm not gonna give you the e-mail because you can get it if you're a fanfiction member.  
  
on the last a/n - if you want to replace the characters with characters from different stories - I may concider accepting if they're characters from a high fantasy genre (ex. Lord of the Rings, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chronicles of Narnia etc.) 


End file.
